1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating dock and more particularly to a floating dock formed from a plurality of standardized components that can be rapidly assembled in a variety of shapes and sizes of dock structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floating docks which are widely used in bodies of water are typically custom built for each specific installation. Custom building a dock is expensive in that there is frequently significant waste of material and fabrication must be performed by relatively highly skilled labor. Additionally, many known prior art floating docks are constructed predominantly of wood, which although relatively easy to work with, has limited longevity.